


Мерзавец

by comuto_sama



Category: The Code (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нед сжал в кулаке записку. Он почувствовал как твердые уголки смятого куска бумаги впиваются в ладонь - не больно, а просто напоминая о себе, как будто тот мог забыть, что у него нет свободного выбора, а есть лишь обязанность прочесть ее вслух - "задать свой вопрос министру иностранных дел". Права на собственный вопрос он был лишен, как и своей личности и своего личного времени. В любой момент его могли вызвать в министерство и поручить наклепать желтую статейку на неугодного чиновника...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мерзавец

Нед сжал в кулаке записку. Он почувствовал как твердые уголки смятого куска бумаги впиваются в ладонь - не больно, а просто напоминая о себе, как будто тот мог забыть, что у него нет свободного выбора, а есть лишь обязанность прочесть ее вслух - "задать свой вопрос министру иностранных дел". Права на собственный вопрос он был лишен, как и своей личности и своего личного времени. В любой момент его могли вызвать в министерство и поручить наклепать желтую статейку на неугодного чиновника. Стыд охватывал его в такие моменты и к защите взывало чувство собственного достоинства. И когда он уже был готов возмутиться, вскочить, ударить кулаком по столу или - еще лучше - физиономии поручавшего ему это дело сотруднику департамента, на арене появлялся Брэдли.  
Ян Брэдли умел усмирить его, иногда для этого хватало одного взгляда, как бы говорившего "Вспомни, что я руковожу судьбою твоего брата", и Нед возвращался на свое место, беспомощно ненавидя этого человека, в чьих руках была огромная власть и миллиарды казенных долларов, которыми он распоряжался, невзирая на общественную мораль и перешагнув через собственную совесть, если только она когда-то у него была. Совершенно не желая этого, вместе с ненавистью Нед испытывал к Брэдли чувство, отдаленно напоминавшее уважение. Да, он отдавал себе отчет, что этот человек, который собственное финансовое положение ставит выше интересов государства и жизни его граждан достоин одного лишь презрения, но, видимо, инстинктивное почтение к людям, занимающим высокий пост, было сильнее его способности мыслить. Должность министра иностранных дел давала Яну Бредли статус четвертого, третьего или даже второго человека в стране по значимости, а в свете этого к любому его слову или делу нельзя было подойти с обычной человеческой меркой. Слишком огромным был масштаб его личности... Был бы, - поправлял себя Бэнкс, - если бы Брэдли не был мерзавцем.  
Он вошел как раз вовремя - пресс-конференция заканчивалась. Брэдли нервничал и, уклончиво отвечая на неудобные вопросы, метал взгляды по помещению, надеясь, видимо, определить, какой из журналистов не поставит его в затруднительное положение. Когда его взгляд наткнулся на Неда, морщина на его лбу разгладилась, а губы перестали неестественно растягиваться в имитирующую полу-улыбку полоску. Он, может даже, облегченно вздохнул - но об этом Нед как-то сам догадался, хоть и не увидел этого - Брэдли хорошо владел собой и красноречие не отказывало ему даже тогда, когда любой другой человек потерял бы дар речи. Это было бы достойно восхищения, если бы Брэдли был порядочным человеком.  
Испытывая на себе взгляды направленные со всех сторон Нед читает записку. Он понимает, что это ему только кажется и для большинства нет никакого дела, откуда он взял этот вопрос, но журналист чувствует себя оплеванным. Он ощущает негодование, льющееся на него потоками: " Он продал свою свободу! Он предал свою профессию!", и он втягивает голову в плечи, будто ожидая удара. Он не понимает значение слов, которые озвучивает, но догадывается, что ответ на вопрос его вряд ли волнует, как, впрочем, почти всех в этом зале. Один из немногих, кого вопрос интересует - это, конечно, сам Ян Брэдли - ведь на этот вопрос у него есть готовый ответ - заранее заготовленная речь, в которой нет ни слова правды.  
Нед не пытается сделать вид, что слушает, что ответит ему министр - он оглушен собственным отчуждением. Он механически сует записку в карман, не заботясь, видит ее кто-нибудь или нет, и так же автоматически садится на стул, пытаясь стать как можно незаметнее, затеряться среди остальных, замаскироваться под чужую личность... Когда Софи объявляет пресс-конференцию законченной, Нед встает одновременно со всеми - всего лишь повинуясь общему движению, ведь его не торопит, как других, необходимость подготовить статью к сдачи редактору - у него-то и нет больше такой необходимости, как нет и собственной инициативы. Он испытывает вялость во всем теле и странное отупение чувств. Он слышит над ухом "Хорошо сработано, Бэнкс. Вечером приходи на собрание" - это Брэдли проходя мимо приостановился на мгновение, чтобы напомнить о своей власти над ним. Зачем? Ведь всем все ясно  
Он не отвечает, "Понял, буду", да и Брэдли не ждет его ответа - он ощущает себя хозяином мира. Все подчиняется его воле, и ничто не может помешать ему - ничто, кроме одной большой правды, которой владеет Нед, но которой он не может воспользоваться, потому что ставит жизнь своего брата выше жизни сотен своих сограждан. Разве можно назвать мерзавцем того, кто продал свою совесть и свободу ради своего брата? Он не может ответить на этот вопрос, и это мучит его почти так же как стыд, который он испытывает, каждое мгновение ощущая низость своего положения.


End file.
